


Thirty-Two Fouettés

by dragonpotter



Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Ballet, F/F, Fictober 2020, Fouettés, Gen, Help, Minor Rue x Duck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: Fictober Day 5 - “Watch me”Duck is practicing on her own, but has a bit of trouble.
Relationships: Ahiru | Duck/Rue (Princess Tutu)
Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946611
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Thirty-Two Fouettés

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I’ll admit that I’m more of a Fakiru fan. I’ve been a die-hard shipper since I was twelve. But also, I can get behind my girls being happy together. But that could be because they deserved better hhhhh
> 
> I just need some nice, pre-season two fluff okay?

“Just one more try.” Duck muttered to herself as she lost her stamina for the umpteenth time. She was trying to replicate the scene in Swan Lake where Odile does thirty-two fouettés in a row. Unfortunately, she was not having much luck. So far, Duck had managed to do about twelve at the most, and even then, they were nowhere near as graceful as they should have been.

She tried again. But by the fourteenth spin, Duck fell over once again. “Dang it!” she yelled.

At that moment, a certain dark-haired girl walked into the studio. “Duck, what’s wrong?” Rue asked.

“I’m trying to do the thirty-two fouettés in Swan Lake.” Duck replied. “But I can’t seem to do them properly.”

“I’ll show you an example.” Rue said. “Watch me.”

She then lifted her leg, stood on her toes, and began to spin. She’d put her leg down, then put it back up and spin again. Rue was the best ballerina at the school, Duck already knew that, but watching Rue now just showed her how good Rue was, and how much she had to learn

Once Rue finished, she looked at Duck. “Now it’s your turn. Try to replicate what I did.”

Duck tried. She lifted her leg, stood on her toes, and spun. After doing one fouetté, Rue said, “Good. Do another.” So Duck did. “Another.” Rue said.

This went on for a couple minutes, then Rue said, “That was thirty-two. You did it!”

“Really?” Duck said in awe.

“Really. You’re already doing so much better.”

Duck beamed. Rue smiled back.

“Rue?” Duck said, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Say it with me: Duck deserves a happy ending


End file.
